The Tiger and the Moon
by Galmanous
Summary: Someone has decided to take a witch with the powerful grimoire, which will cause disasterous effects to the unprepared world. Now a witch and a beastfallen from that same world are summoned forth to help counter the problem. They will soon be entagled in the destiny of the dark knight who will overcome the darkness that covers him and protect the ones he cares for most.
1. Ch. 1 Summoners Calling

Ch. 1 Summoners Calling

* * *

I wonder how many people out there on this site have weird creative bursts and ideas that won't leave their heads until they make something of it….oh well.

I hope you enjoy this, I enjoy Final Fantasy a lot, my favorites being 4 and 13(please don't kill me) and I think that Grimoire of Zero is a cool light novel/anime, while not being amazing. It does has some cool aspects about it and I thought it would be cool to see what happens when the witch Zero meets a world filled with magic that doesn't come from demons but rather crystals (I still don't know how that works.)

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this weird combination of similar worlds.

* * *

Morning

The soft glow of the morning is met with the usual sound of talking and the faint scent of alcohol of a simple tavern. With the usual gathering of people ranging from adventurers to simple townsfolk. The only thing that seems to be standing out in the tower, sitting at a bar seat at one of the corners is a large anthropomorphic white tiger wearing a worn brown cloak over his clothes and body. The person sitting opposite of him is a petite, teenage girl with white hair wearing a open black coat with purple accents and big, white cuffs with a white shirt that shows her midsection, black shorts with a small, white belt, pink stockings that go up to the middle of her thighs, and thick, knee-high brown boots.

The girl asks the tiger "Hey, Mercenary, do you remember that weird rumor yesterday?"

The white tiger named Mercenary, which he uses to keep his true name safe from witches, answers "The one about the nearby temple? Sure, the strange noises seem to be bothering people for some time. What do you think it is Zero?"

The girl named Zero takes a minute to think and replies "I do have a few guesses, but the only way to know for sure is to take a look. How about later today?"

Mercenary replies "Sure, although I got this feeling that something bad is goin' to happen."

Zero replies while taking a bite of her food "Didn't you feel that way when we first met?"

Mercenary replies in a whisper with a slightly annoyed expression "What did you expect, I'm a beastfallen, your a witch, it was like having a cleaver ready for my neck."

Zero smiles and says "At least you now know that I have no need for your head, I want all of you for myself."

Mercenary replies with a tired expression "Your never going to stop that, are you?"

Zero giggles joyfully and declares with confidence "Never."

* * *

Daytime

After breakfast and restocking supplies for the road, they go through the gates on the south side of the town they were in. Walking down the road for about half an hour, they find a second road that leads to a temple in the forest. The temple appears like a manner like structure with a tower in the center made entirely out of stone. The entrance is two large stone doors that seem to haven't move in a long time because of the plants covering the walls and the doors.

Mercenary uses his strength, due to being a beastfallen, to open the two doors with slight difficulty.

When the two enter, the first thing that caught their attention is the strangely lighten torches and the interior looking like a large mansion, with multiple rooms, made from stone.

Zero comments "The main temple must be the tower in the center, let's find the entrance as we look around." Mercenary nods and the two travelers walk around the building looking at each individual rooms including an old style stone kitchen, a lounge area with a slightly recently used fireplace, and a series of bedrooms throughout the first and second floor.

The apparent entrance to the tower is in a room under the staircase at the main hall past a door on the right side when you enter the temple. Although the door is locked, so their next decided step is to find the key. Since they didn't find anything in the rooms they already looked in, they decided to check any rooms they haven't searched through yet.

Before they left the locked tower entrance, Zero asks "Hey Mercenary, does this help with our search?"

Zero hands out an old folded paper to Mercenary who unfolds it, looks at it for a few seconds and asks "Where did ya find this?"

Zero points to the large, open, and empty chest and says "In there."

Mercenary asks with a bored expression and tone "You found a map to the entire building, including the tower in a large chest?"

Zero nods and adds while taking out a bottle with a light blue like fluid "And this, whatever it is."

Mercenary asks "What do you think it is?"

Zero answers after a minute "I'm not sure at the moment, and I don't think it's a good idea to check now. We can figure it out later when we're done here." Mercenary nods and they use the map to check the rooms they haven't searched before including a storage area for random items from random weapons to various herbs. Other rooms look unused due to the dust and cobwebs on large parts of the areas.

Eventually, they find themselves in a two floor library filled with various books with tables at the center of the first floor. On the table is various papers and books scattered about, some are reports of various and random subjects and the books are scattered about with a couple of them being opened to a specific page.

The two look through the various books and under the papers to find the key to the tower. Zero eventually finds the key under a pile of papers, a basic metal key with a slight rust on it. Zero looks at the papers and books again and finds an interesting book with a strange title.

Zero picks up the book as Mercenary asks behind her "What seems to have caught your attention?"

Zero replies as she hands the key to Mercenary "This book has a strange title, and as i wish to read through this entire library, I'm going to have to be quick about this."

Mercenary then asks as he pockets the key "Why are you reading a random book when the answers are in that tower?"

Zero silently chuckles and answers "Mercenary, think about this. Whatever is in that tower is enough to have rumors spreading through that town and could possibly spread far and wide fast. It is still unclear whether this involves the grimoire of zero or not, but right now we need information about this temple and what might have inhabit it and what occurs here. Especially if whatever used to be here is still here."

Mercenary thinks about her explanation for a minute, nods and replies "I guess you make a good point, we know nothing about this place and what it's about." Zero then begins to read the book called "Eidolon" at a casual pace while trying to not take too much time. Meanwhile, Mercenary uses up most of his time to look around the area and see what makes up the library.

After about a half hour of looking and reading, Zero closes the book and walks to Mercenary.

Zero states "I think I got a good comprehension of what this temple is about."

Mercenary replies "Okay, so now we are prepared for whatever might be in the tower, right?" Zero nods with the smile on her face and the two travel to the tower entrance. Mercenary uses the key, which works, and they begin to walk up the tower which takes a bit of time to climb as the tower is so tall you can see the top from outside in the forest.

Before they reach the door to the top of the tower, a sudden shaking has made them hold on to the walls along with Mercenary holding onto Zero in case. Once the shaking settled, they slowly approach the door and push the door open slowly.

The first thing they see is a circular chamber with a strange circular with writing surrounding it. Something else that stands out is who looks like a 30 year old man wearing a silver robe with gold lining, he turns to the two new visitors who entered the room to which they can see the large tome in his right arm. The two can now see the face that seems to go with the silver hair that is fashioned to keep it out of the eyes. Behind his basic square black glasses are focused, calculating green eyes that stand out from his simple and clean face.

The man walks up to the two and asks with a curious tone "Who are you and what is it that you come here for?"

Zero replies before Mercenary could try to diffuse the situation "I am the witch Zero, we heard some strange rumors from a nearby town about the strange things occurring in this temple."

Mercenary tells off Zero "Zero, why did you just state something like that? Isn't that dangerous to just say out loud?"

Zero replies quietly "Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

The man states to himself "I guess I should've put in more precautions. It seems like we're gathering to much attention." He then turns to the two and says calmly "I am sorry for the inconvenience, I will do my best to answer any questions you have."

Mercenary then asks after a few seconds "Okay, umm...?"

The man quickly replies "Alexander, my name is Alexander."

Mercenary continues "Okay, Alexander. There have been some people recalling what seems to be a large animal growling and roaring. Could you explain?

Alexander puts his hand to his chin and thinks for almost a minute and then answers "To first explain that, I need to ask you something. Do you know what a summoner is?"

Zero asks "Summoner? Do you mean a Witch?"

Alexander shakes his head and replies "No, a summoner. A witch summons demons to do certain tasks. A summoner summons creatures called Eidolons in order to defeat certain enemies."

Zero comments "It doesn't seem that different on the surface."

Alexander replies "That is slightly true. Anyway, the reason for the noises is because I'm helping train this young summoner to summon simple Eidolons." As he mentions the summoner, he moves to the left and the two see a 7 year old girl with dark green cloths with a yellow skirt and white cloak. She is in a sleeping position, looking exhausted and tired.

Alexander continues "She tried to summon a fire Eidolon, and it worked for a short amount of time, until she passed out from using a lot of her magic energy to summon him."

Zero surmises to herself "So it was summoning training that was creating those noises."

Alexander then contemplate out loud to himself "I should probably send her home before people start getting curious and confusing this for witchcraft."

Zero then asks "By the way, do you know anything about a certain book called the grimoire of zero?"

Alexander looks to Zero for a second and looks away to think for a second until he finally answers "While I don't know anything about the book I heard of a strange rumor of people wielding a strange power somewhere."

Mercenary is slightly surprises as Zero asks with a bit more joy in her voice "That's good, where is it that these people are currently located?"

Alexander has a small bead of sweat when he replies "Well, there is a slight problem with that."

Mercenary comments "I had a feeling it wasn't going to be easy."

Zero asks "And what kind of problem is it."

Alexander looks at them for a few seconds until he finally answers "It's…..in another world."

Zero and Mercenary stare at slightly nervous Alexander with a blank expression until Mercenary asks "You're kidding, right?"

Alexander answers "I wish I was, I really do. But apparently someone with a copy of this book was taken to another world."

Mercenary then asks with a doubtful look on his face "Okay, if this is true, how would you know that is what happened?"

Before Alexander could explain, Zero says "Because he is the Eidolon Alexander, since Eidolons aren't tied to one world, he would know when something strange has occurred."

Alexander then says "I take it you went through the library." Zero nods as Alexander explains "She was studying the various Eidolons before we continued her training. A summoner must have plenty of knowledge on the subject."

Zero nods and Mercenary asks with slight confusion "Okay, could somebody please help me, you look human, how can you be an Eidolon?"

Alexander explains "That is very easy to explain, I used to be human, while I am an Eidolon, while I am not needed as a summon, I can walk around as human, like other Eidolons I know."

Mercenary then says with a slightly confused expression "I guess that makes sense."

Alexander then says with a small smile "Do not worry about it, though I guess you are now quite curious about what I look like as an Eidolon."

Mercenary then says "A little bit."

Alexander replies "try not to feel overwhelmed, okay?" Mercenary nods as Alexander continues "I am this entire building, you are inside the dormant state of my other form."

Mercenary replies with shock "R-Really?!"

Alexander then says with a calm tone "Take a moment to breath, okay?" Mercenary then calmly breaths in and out to calm his initial shock.

Mercenary then asks with a bead of sweat on his brow "So…we're inside you right now?"

Alexander chuckles to himself and answers "Yes and no, currently I'm in this form. While you are inside my other form, it's in a dormant state right now. You don't need to be scared." He then picks up the child and places her on his shoulder. He then asks "Now, do you wish to obtain the book you mention earlier?"

Zero replies "Yes, I imagine that we have to go to this other world to obtain it."

Alexander nods with a small smile to his face and replies "You are correct, although there are a few things I must say before I open the gate."

Zero and Mercenary nod to them as Alexander explains "Okay for one, there are no witches in the world you will visit. While there is magic, it isn't witchcraft." Zero and Mercenary are slightly shocked by this as Alexander continues "Magic, in their world come from these special relic called crystals, they provide knowledge and can allow some people to wield magic. So it is provident that if you have the aptitude for magic, try to learn any of the spells from their world. In fact, I can provide you with a spare book that can help you." Zero nods as he looks towards Mercenary and continues "As such, since there isn't any witchcraft, there are no beastfallen in their world, so as best as possible try to not draw any attention to yourselves if you can help it." Mercenary nods with a slightly worried expression. Alexander also stated with a small smile to his face "Although, there are some strange people, so you can have a little liberty to show yourself if you are comfortable enough." Mercenary seems to have relaxed even for a moment as a small glimmer of hope is shown to him. Alexander then states "One more warning, the world is overaught with monsters if you're not in a town or a safe area, as such, if you are trying to go from one town or kingdom to another, be prepared to fight constantly." They both nod as he finishes "That is about all the warning I can give you right now, let me get a few things and then we can be on our way."

After Alexander obtains a couple of items such as a magic guide for zero and some supplies such as what he calls potions which he explains are healing items to heal small wounds, ethers which can restore magical energy if needed, and tents. He also gives Mercenary a bag filled with the world's currency called Gil which seems to be bronze coins, which is counted up to 3,000.

Alexander then makes a blue portal appear which will lead them to a new world. The two travelers are filled with a mix of nervousness and excitement at what they are going to see.

With the girl in tow Alexander guides them through the portal, Alexander then crosses through the portal.

Zero asks Mercenary "Are you excited Mercenary? This is exciting for me."

Mercenary replies "I am, but I am nervous for obvious reasons."

Zero giggles to herself and replies "No worries Mercenary, we'll take this one step at a time, okay?" Mercenary nods as Zero walk through the portal and waves Mercenary to follow.

Mercenary says to himself as he begins to follow Zero through the portal "I hope I don't regret this." Mercenary then walks through the portal which feels weird, definitely not uncomfortable, just weird.


	2. Ch 2 Fire starter

Ch. 2 Fire Starter

* * *

Wizardwolf 1020: Thank you for taking time to look at this story, and yes you will expect an overexcited child/fangirl moment, but not this soon, she will be giddy, but there will be an edge. I hope you enjoy.

Grimoire of zero is own by Kakeru Kobashiri and Final Fantasy IV is owned by my personal favorite RPG company Square Enix.

Enjoy

* * *

Daytime - Mist

The summoners city of Mist, a small village that lies in between the Mist Cave and the desert that surrounds Kaipo. It consist of only a few houses, a inn, and a shop, which makes this town only a small stop to prepare before either going through the cave to reach Baron, or to head to the desert to reach Kaipo. The only thing that makes it stand out in the map is that it is the home of the few summoners in the world.

Behind Rydia's slightly elevated house, a large blue portal appears nearby a surprised green hair woman with blue eyes who wears a green sweater over a white dress. A few seconds later Alexander carrying Rydia on his shoulder, Mercenary, with his hood up, and Zero exit through the gateway.

The woman walks up to Alexander and asks "Alexander, what's going on, why are you here early?"

Alexander puts his free hand on the woman's shoulder and answers "I had some issues appear, so her training was cut short until it's resolved. I'm sorry for surprising you Lynda." The woman named Lynda (wasn't introduced so I'm taking some liberties) nods and takes Rydia who Alexander hands to her. Lydia was about to turn and take Rydia inside until she finally notices the two new guests of this world looking around the town they are now located in.

Lynda asks "And who might these two be?" Alexander looks behind him to see the curious and slightly confused guest.

Alexander answers "Remember that problem that I heard from the other Eidolons?" She nods at the question as he continues "As such, I ask them for help with that problem, mostly because they are both from the same world."

Lynda nods in realization, walks up to them in which they stop looking around, and asks "Well, since you're new here, why don't you stay with us until you can get some supplies?"

Mercenary shakes his head and says with slight nervousness "N-no, that's alright, we wouldn't want to intrude."

Lynda smiles and replies "You're not, anyways you might still need a little time to prepare because of the active monster activity. The moment you go outside you'll be attacked by monsters. I can tell that you can take care of yourself, but there is no such thing as being too prepared, right?" Mercenary tries to find a way to say no but Lynda makes a good argument, due to being in a very foreign environment, and looking at Zero who seems to be begging to stay without saying anything.

Mercenary says tentatively "I...I guess it wouldn't hurt." Lynda nods and goes inside her house.

Zero then takes a few steps forward, turns to Mercenary and says "She's right, we need to be careful…" she then turns around and says with some excitement "...but right now I want to look around!"

Zero runs off in which Mercenary says with alarm "W-wait, Zero!" Mercenary then chases after Zero as she starts looking around the area.

Alexander, still at the same place he was in, chuckles to himself and says to himself "She may seem older than she looks, but she seems to still be a child." Alexander then moves to the portal, turns his head to get one last look of Mist, waves his hand over the portal, and walks through it.

Evening - Mist

Mercenary was able to catch up to Zero and reprimand her for just running off like a child in a candy store. They continue to look around the town and visit the store to pick up some small supplies. One of the more helpful supplies that they obtain is a world map in order to figure out where they plan on going next and the various caves that are needed to cross in order to get there, along with ocean ports if boats are available.

They head back to Rydia's house to see Lynda cooking at the stove while Rydia is waiting patiently on one of the two beds.

Lynda looks to them while stirring the stew in the pot and says "You made it just in time, dinner is almost ready." She looks to Rydia and asks "Rydia, could you get the bowls please?"

Rydia answers "Yes Mother" and goes to one of the cabinets to take out four bowls. The two wait at the living room while Lynda and Rydia put the finishing touches on dinner. They take a tray with four bowls and four loaves of bread to the living room.

They almost begin to eat until Rydia asks "Are you going to eat with that on sir?" The question slightly startles Mercenary as he is not sure if he should remove his cloak now.

Lynda then says which gains Mercenary's attention "It's okay, Alexander told me about you, and Rydia has seen the town that resides near him, so she has seen some beastfallen. At least, from a certain distance." This seems to slightly dissuade Mercenary, but only slightly. He seems slightly hesitant at taking it off, until he finally made up his mind and decides to see what happens. He takes off his cloak which reveals the clothes underneath and his white tiger face. Rydia looks slightly amazed as she has never seen a beastfallen like him before and Lynda looks curious at his form but is pleased that he is comfortable enough to show his face to them. They all proceed to eat their dinner, a simple vegetable soup with bread. As they all finish, they prepare for bed, Zero looks over the small book of beginner spells and tries to learn the basics of both white and black magic, Mercenary gets all of the supplies ready. Rydia waits on the right bed, waiting for her mother to finish her personal tasks outside.

Mercenary looks to the waiting girl and after some thinking asks "S-so...what is your mom doing outside?"

Rydia answers casually "Right now, I think my mom is talking with the Mist Dragon."

Mercenary asks "Mist Dragon?"

Rydia explains "The Mist Dragon is mother's Eidolon, it protects the town from the cave."

Mercenary instantly realizes the cave she is talking about, it was on the map they purchased and they could see it from the edge of town.

Zero asks as she moves to the other bed next to Mercenary "Why is this town using a dragon to defend this small village."

Rydia thinks for a few seconds and answers "I think mother told me that it's because of the more active monsters and the strange things occurring at Baron Castle."

Zero asks out of curiosity "What kind of strange things?"

Rydia shrugs and says "I don't know, mom wouldn't say."

Zero says "Hmm" and puts her hand to her chin to think.

Mercenary then asks Zero "How's the studyin' coming along."

Zero replies with a bit of pride "It's coming along amazingly, by tomorrow I will learn all the basic spells this book contains." Mercenary seems casual about her new while Rydia is slightly amazed. At that time, Lynda walks in and they all prepare for bed, Rydia and Lynda on the right bed, Mercenary and Zero on the left bed. The two groups sleep peacefully with the two moons gazing down from the sky.

Mist - Morning

By morning, Zero and Mercenary are already up, Zero is helping Mercenary with his morning bath. Once they were done, they begin to plan out what they might do next to find the witch who has one of the grimoire copies. They could go to Baron Castle to find some clues, although they are going to have to ask Lynda to let them through the Mist Dragon or they cross the desert to Kaipo where they can find some information from travelers and such.

Daytime

The two see Lynda by a lake with Rydia and were about to ask her something until she turns around with surprise and out of nowhere, she faints. The both quickly see what happens as Rydia quickly moves to her mother's side.

Mercenary asks with slight alarm "Wh-what happened?!"

Rydia was trying to figure out what's wrong until she gasps and says "N-no...could it be?" Her eyes begin to tear up as the thought in her head begins to be more true.

Suddenly, everything around them is caught up in flame as red sphere-like monster hit the building and blow up upon contact. The two are the only one's looking around in surprise of the ensuing chaos. Zero begins to run towards a direction with Mercenary to see if anyone is injured.

Once they see that everyone is safe and finding cover until the chaos subsides, they go to find Rydia to take her somewhere safe. The stop with slight shock to see two knights close to Rydia as she is still sobbing over her now dead mother. One wears black armor all over his body except the lower half of his face, on his back is a black sword, the armor expels a dark aura. The other one wears blue armor that doesn't cover the lower half of his face, a gap on the back of his helmet that reveals a long ponytail, he wields a blue lance.

Rydia finally took notice of them as they are talking, it appears that they are talking to her for a bit. The guy in blue armor looks like he was about to attack Rydia, which makes the two come to her rescue until the guy in black armor block his way and seems to dissuade him.

They talk for a bit until the guy in black armor kneel to Rydia and looks like he is trying to ask her something, until she pushes his hand back and yells "No!" She backs away as they try to approach as she yells "Stay away!" Zero and Mercenary try to catch Rydia to calm her down as the two chase after her as she runs. She then yells while a powerful aura is expels from her "Leave me alone! I hate you!" Suddenly a giant rock titan comes from the earth and causes a giant earthquake. Everyone blackout due to hitting their heads as they all fall down.

Desert outside Kaipo - Daytime

Cecil groans for a bit until he finally gets up and regains his bearings. He checks up on the little girl to see if she is not injured or worse.

Cecil says to himself "She's alive. Thank goodness!" That is when he finally notices that Kain is nowhere in sight, only some strange looking people. He yells "Kain?" and looks around to see if he's around. He tries again "Kain!" but there is no answer. He then tells himself "Hmm...Well, I cannot stay here." He moves next to the girl and says "I need to take this girl someplace safe. Forgive me Kain."

He looks to the strange people and walks to the bigger one and tries to wake him up. He was successful as he heard a groan from him, when he sees that he's fully awake he asks "Can you stand, I need your help if we're going to get them to Kaipo." Mercenary sits up and looks to Cecil as he then picks up the girl and holds her under his left arm. Mercenary then gets up and picks up the unconscious Zero and places her on top of his left shoulder.

Before they leave for Kaipo, Mercenary states "Once we find someplace to rest, you have a lot of explaining to do."

Cecil replies "I know." and they both move onward through the desert. They both prove capable fighters against the monster that try to impede them both. Mercenary with his large greatsword and Cecil with his dark sword against the sagahins.

Kaipo - Evening

In the desert oasis of Kaipo, Cecil and Mercenary immediately head to the inn to try and find some rest. Mercenary is slightly sweaty due to the desert heat and is slightly nervous due to how he might be treated because of his looks. He looks to Zero and tries to think of what she might say, but ultimately makes up his mind and enters the inn. Cecil is talking to the inn owner as he enters, Cecil hands the owner a handful of Gil and he leads him to the beds. The both place the girls on two of the beds and the two that are awake sit on the two beds next to them.

Mercenary then says "Okay, now can you explain what you and that other guy was doing in Mist?" Cecil thinks for a few seconds and then begins to explain how he made to mist from the beginning. From taking the crystal in Mysidia to being demoted by the king of Baron to delivering the Signet to Mist.

Cecil ends "It was then that I can't follow a king like him, who desires to steal and kill innocent people. Me and Kain were about to go to other kingdoms and try to get help to stop King Baron. I know I made plenty of mistakes, but I have to at least try and make up for my mistakes."

Mercenary comments on that declaration "It sounds like you got a long road ahead. You sure you can do it?"

Cecil looks to his gloved open palm and says "I have to at least start somewhere. While I did things that are unforgivable, but I can never forgive myself for just blindly following the king's orders like that. I should've done something."

Mercenary blatantly states "I don't think blaming yourself now and wallowing in your mistakes will fix them."

Cecil looks down in disappointment and says "I-I know, I feel like I don't know myself anymore since wearing this black armor."

Cecil answers "Because the king asked me to. He was a father to me, so I couldn't say no." Mercenary nods to that explanation as if he was in his shoes, he could understand why.

They both hear shifting and turn to see Rydia sitting up, Cecil moves next to Rydia's bed and says "You've woken." She doesn't say anything and lays back down to try and sleep. Cecil says "You still haven't told me your name." She still doesn't say anything, he then says "I won't ask you to forgive me. It's my fault you lost your mother. But, please...at least allow me to take you someplace safe." Still, she stays silent and tries to go to sleep.

Mercenary then says "I think it would be good if we all get some sleep, it's been a tough day." Cecil nods and they both go to sleep and try to restore their energy before figuring out a plan for the next day.

Night

Everyone suddenly wakes up as they hear the door opening and turn in that direction to see a group of soldiers heading in their direction.

Cecil impedes their path from the rest of the group as the general says "It seems we've found you, Lord Cecil!"

The girl has a slight look of surprise as Cecil says "Please, you must listen! His Majesty-"

The general interrupts "Our orders come directly from His Majesty's own mouth. Surrender the girl, and he will pardon all you've done. The inhabitants of Mist represent a threat to us all. They must not be allowed to live!"

Cecil asks with slight surprise "What?"

The general says "Stand aside!"

Mercenary was about to stand up and take them down until Cecil says "I think I'd rather not!" He then takes out his black sword and takes down the small group of soldiers. He easily takes them down with ease and a high amount of skill with the blade.

The girl then stands up, moves closer to Cecil and says "I'm sorry, it's all my fault."

Cecil turns to the girl, shakes his head and replies "You've nothing to apologize for. It is I who've wronged you, and apologies cannot right the things I've done."

The girl then says "But...you protected me." Cecil was silent at that and the girl then says "My name's Rydia."

Cecil then says "Rydia…" as if he is trying to commit the name to memory.

Zero then gets up with plenty of vigor and says "I think it's a good idea to introduce each other, since we are going to be traveling together for a while."

Mercenary then ask Zero quietly "We are?"

Cecil then asks "Are you sure, why do you want to join us?"

Zero replies with a confident smile "We are looking for an item of important to use, and if we travel together, we are most likely to find it."

Cecil thinks about it for a few seconds and answers "I guess that makes sense, I'm Cecil Harvey, I hope we all get along well."

Zero replies with a toothy grin "Nice to meet you, I'm Zero and this…" she points to Mercenary and continues "...is Mercenary. I'm sure we'll get along well." Rydia and Cecil then go back to bed to rest and get ready for the next day.

Mercenary then asks Zero "Are you sure we'll find the grimoire if we journey with them?"

Zero says with confidence "After everything we've been through, I learn to rely on my gut instinct. I have a pretty good feeling about this."

Mercenary wasn't too confidant on that but says "Okay, if you're sure."

Zero also says which catches his attention "And also, Cecil intrigues me, I want to observe him more, see where he goes." She then goes back to sleep as Mercenary looks at her with curiosity about why she is interested in him. He shrug and goes to sleep and decides to keep an eye on Zero so that she doesn't do something strange.


End file.
